wurmfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
A Rune is a player crafted item used to impart an effect(s) on an item or cast one-time-use spells. There are 5 different runes, one for each god, and 13 different materials for each rune. This gives a total of 65 different combinations. Creation Creation difficulty of runes is very high. Even 90's skills only give mediocre creation chances. Although, they don't have hard cap creation requirements. Creation failure destroys %10 of the weight for both items. To make them combine a rift material (Rift stone, Rift wood, Rift crystal) with a lump of metal and choose which Rune of "God" to make. Either the creation window or activate and use on creation methods work. Runes are in the Crafting recipes index. * Rift crystal runes are created with Jewelry smithing skill and can be attached to a metal item. * Rift wood runes are created with Fine carpentry skill and can be attached to a wood item. * Rift stone runes are created with Stone cutting skill and can be attached to an item made from stone, pottery, cloth, or leather. Use Application of runes uses Soul depth skill to determine success. Failure will only destroy the rune. Different rift material based runes can only be applied to items of a certain type: rift crystal to metal items, rift wood to a wood item, and rift stone to a stone item. Only the owner can apply a rune to his or her item. The Dispell spell can be used to remove a rune. Dispelling, in this case, works exactly like spells and will remove whatever effect is listed first in the examine text. Rune of Magranon Table of contents Rune of Fo Table of contents Rune of Vynora Table of contents Rune of Libila Table of contents Rune of Jackal Table of contents Effects * size: This increases or decreases the x, y, and z measurements of the item it's applied on. It does not affect volume even know volume is usually derived from item dimensions. * weight: This increases or decreases the weight of the item it's applied on. * volume: This increases or decreases the volume available inside a container. It does not affect the x, y, z dimensions that are normally used to derive volume. * enchant success: increases the chance of successfully enchanting the item is attached on. In WU code this alters the bonus argument, (1 + value) * bonus, passed into a skill-check() method used to calculate a cast power. *'more quality when improved' The item with rune will increase quality at a faster rate when being improved. in WU code this does a straight increase on what would have otherwise been the quality change. *'higher gather QL' The item with this rune will gather resources at a higher quality level. In WU code this does a straight increase of the ore quality, before rarity quality modifiers, on what would have otherwise been the ore quality. *'wind speed' increases wind's effect on boat speed. In WU code this does a flat increase on the effect wind has on the ship, getWindImpact() method. *'skill level bonus' increase skill level bonus on skill checks. From WU code, if the rune bestowed item is required to do an action, the bonus value within the skill check mechanics will be increased by the "skill level bonus". It essentially increases Modified skill. *'raking/harvesting' have a chance to increase the effect of tending a field or harvesting a tree or bush. Affects farming (raking), harvesting a tree/bush, milking creatures, and harvesting trellis. For all but raking the bonus increases the likely hood of getting an additional action. Specifically, the number of harvest per an action is determined by: current skill * modifier + 28.0) / 27. This effect is the modifier. For raking fields it gives a 10% chance for every raking that the Table of contents Notes Runes decay fast outside inventory.